1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridge for a pair of swimming goggles and, more particularly, to a bridge providing improved wearing comfort, sealing effect, and safety for swimming goggles.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 show a pair of conventional swimming goggles including two lenses 11′, two padding members 12′, a bridge 13′, and a head strap 14′. Each lens 11′ is made of rigid material and includes an inner side having a bridge engaging portion 111′ with a through-hole 112′ extending in a front/rear direction for coupling with the bridge 13′. Each lens 11′ further includes an outer side having a head strap engaging portion 113′ for coupling with the head strap 14′. Each padding member 12′ is made of soft material and fixed to a rear side of one of the lenses 11′. The bridge 13′ is soft and bendable and includes two ends 131′ each extending through one of the through-holes 112′. When a wearer wears the pair of swimming goggles of FIGS. 7 and 8, the ends 131′ of the bridge 13′ facing the face of the wearer are liable to press against and may even injure the wearer the face of the wearer.
FIGS. 9 and 10 illustrate another pair of conventional swimming goggles including a bridge 22′ integrally formed with two frames 21′ of a soft material. Each frame 21′ receives a rigid lens 23′. A padding portion 212′ is formed on a rear of each frame 21′ behind each lens 23′ to improve wearing comfort. Each frame 21′ further includes a coupling portion 211′ on an outer side thereof for coupling with a head strap 24′. However, when the wearer pulls the head strap 24′ outward for adjusting the tightness, the frames 21′ and the bridge 22′ made of soft material are stretched, such that the spacing between the frames 21′ is increased and, thus, can not provide a sealing contact with the eye sockets of the wearer. Furthermore, the stretched bridge 22′ presses against the nose of the wearer. This problem can be avoided if the frames 21′ and the bridge 22′ are made of rigid material. However, the padding members 212′ made of the same material as the frames 21′ and the bridge 22′ would be too hard for the eye sockets.
FIG. 11 shows a further pair of conventional swimming goggles including two soft frames 31′, two rigid lenses 32′ respectively received in the frames 31′, a bridge 33′, and a head strap 34′. Each frame 31′ includes a padding portion 311′ on a rear side thereof. Each frame 31′ further includes an inner side having a bridge engaging portion 312′ with a through-hole 313′ extending in a vertical direction. Each frame 31′ further includes an outer side coupled with the head strap 34′. The bridge 33′ is in the form of a soft tube having two ends 332′ each extending through one of the through-holes 313′. The bridge 33′ includes a plurality of positioning protrusions 331′ to adjust the spacing between the frames 31′. However, when the wearer pulls the head strap 34′ outward for adjusting the tightness, the bridge 33′ made of soft material is stretched, such that the spacing between the frames 31′ is increased. Furthermore, the stretched bridge 33′ presses against two sides of the nose of the wearer.
FIG. 12 shows still another pair of conventional swimming goggles including two frames 41′ each receiving a lens 42′. A padding member 43′ is formed on a rear side of each frame 41′. Each frame 41′ includes an inner side having a bridge engaging portion 411′ with a through-hole 412′ extending in a front/rear direction of the frame 41′. The bridge 44′ is arcuate and includes two ends each having a peg 441′ on an inner face thereof, such that each peg 44′ of the bridge 44′ can extend through one of the through-holes 441′. Such a pair of swimming goggles is disclosed in US Patent Application No. US2008/0010728. However, the ends 442′ of pegs 441′ extending rearward beyond the rear side of the frames 41′ causes uncomfortable feeling to the wearer while the bridge 44′ is liable to presses against the nose of the wearer.